Worthington, Massachusetts
|website = |postal_code_type = ZIP Code |postal_code = 01098 |area_code = 413 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-82175 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0618212 |footnotes = }} Worthington is a town in Hampshire County, Massachusetts, United States. The population was 1,156 at the 2010 census, down from 1,270 at the 2000 census. It is part of the Springfield, Massachusetts Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Worthington was first settled in 1764 and was officially incorporated in 1768. The town's officials had settled for new land after the settling of Northampton in 1654. The town's oldest buildings are believed to be around the west side near the neighboring town of Middlefield and built somewhere near the late 1740s to 1750s. Geography Worthington is in western Hampshire County, in the Berkshires. It is bordered by Cummington to the north, Chesterfield to the east, Huntington to the southeast, Chester in Hampden County to the south, Middlefield to the southwest, and Peru in Berkshire County to the west. Worthington Center and Worthington Corners are two neighboring villages near the center of the town, while Ringville and South Worthington are in the southeast and West Worthington is in the northwest. Massachusetts Route 112 crosses the town, leading north to Cummington and south to Huntington. Massachusetts Route 143 follows Route 112 briefly northeast from Worthington Corners but leads east to Chesterfield and Williamsburg, and west to Peru and Hinsdale. According to the United States Census Bureau, Worthington has a total area of , of which are land and , or 0.46%, are water. The town is within the Westfield River watershed, with the Middle Branch of the Westfield flowing through the western side of the town. Demographics }} At the 2000 census, there were 1,270 people, 503 households and 363 families residing in the town. The population density was 39.6 per square mile (15.3/km²). There were 582 housing units at an average density of 18.2 per square mile (7.0/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.27% White, 0.31% African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.24% Asian, and 1.10% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.02% of the population. There were 503 households of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.8% were married couples living together, 7.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.8% were non-families. 21.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.96. 24.5% of the population were under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 26.8% from 25 to 44, 31.4% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 98.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.6 males. The median household income was $53,047 and the median family income was $60,132. Males had a median income of $42,500 compared with $26,438 for females. The per capita income for the town was $24,190. About 1.5% of families and 3.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.0% of those under age 18 and 1.4% of those age 65 or over. In popular culture Worthington is discussed by name in the Aaron Lewis song "Massachusetts" and referenced by the population size in "Country Boy". Both songs are on the album Town Line, released in 2011. Notable people *Russell Conwell (1843-1925), founder of Temple University *Aaron Lewis, lead singer of Staind and current country music singer *Alfred P. Stone (1813-1865), US congressman from Ohio *Moses Sash, African American soldier during the American Revolution and Shays' Rebellion See also *Gateway Regional School District (Massachusetts) References External links *Town of Worthington official website *Worthington Historical Society *[http://www.sec.state.ma.us/mhc/mhcpdf/townreports/CT-Valley/wrt.pdf MHC Survey Reconnaissance Town Report: Worthington] Massachusetts Historical Commission, 1982. Category:Towns in Hampshire County, Massachusetts Category:Springfield metropolitan area, Massachusetts Category:Towns in Massachusetts Category:Worthington, Massachusetts